


Not-So-Bad Hair Day

by Megatraven



Series: Miraculous Fluff Month 2k17 [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Blushing, Comfort, F/M, Heartrate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 05:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11685126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megatraven/pseuds/Megatraven
Summary: Kim comforts Alix over her new hair style.





	Not-So-Bad Hair Day

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Blush
> 
> For Miraculous Fluff Month (@miraculousfluffmonth)

"Aw, c'mon, Kubdel, cheer up!" Kim teased, bumping her shoulder with his. "I think your haircut's super cool, y'know? Half up half down- now that's awesome. If I ever grow my hair long enough, I'd want it to be in the same style."

That pulled a small smile from her, but Kim was quick to note it didn't reach her eyes. "Gee, thanks."

"Sure thing," he replied. They sat in silence for a short minute before Kim couldn't bear the silence and asked, "So what happened?"

"Chloe," she said with a scowl. "Picking on Marinette again, and when she laughed, her gum flew out of her mouth and into my hair."

"Couldn't get it out?"

"Nope. Papa didn't know that  _peanut butter_  of all things would work, so he just... chopped it off." She sighed then, and he watched her hands clench before she continued speaking. "I asked him to cut the other side too, but he got a call from the museum and couldn't do it. And Jalil was too engrossed in his work."

"Did you try doing it yourself?"

"I was going to, but. I dunno. I just couldn't bring myself to cut it off. I grew my hair out for my mom, and I just. I just couldn't." She stared down at her hands, unclenching them in the process.

Kim reached out a hand and placed it on her shoulder. He gave her a smile when she looked up at him. "Hey, at least this way it's kind of a mix. Half of your hair is for your mom, and the other half is from your dad."

"Huh. I guess so. Thanks, Kim," she said, clapping him on the back before shrugging his arm off and standing up. "You know, for being such a blockhead-"

"I resent that!"

"-you're a really good friend."

Kim stood after her and grinned. "You too, Smalls. See you in class?" He held out a fist for her to bump.

"Yep." Hew own fist lifted to meet his, but dropped before touching.

"Alix-?"

As quick as he said her name, she leaned in and gave him half of a hug. He stood there frozen, gawking down at her, even when she broke the hug and stepped away. A hand ran through the short side of her hair, and she gave a genuine smile this time.

"Thanks again. See ya!" With that, she bolted away to meet with a group of her friends, leaving Kim in her dust.

His cheeks warmed considerably as the shock wore off, and his heart stuttered in a way that reminded him of the rhythm of her rollerblading. His palms grew sweaty and he looked around him to make sure no one was there to witness what had happened. When he was content no one had seen, he took a steadying breath and headed to his own little group of friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> [Reblog Here](http://megatraven.tumblr.com/post/163713826349/not-so-bad-hair-day)


End file.
